Attack
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: All Piper wanted was to impress her father, prove her worth and how smart she was. She just never knew her dreams would land her on a hospital bed, broken and begging for her life back. Who did it and why? AU.
1. Chapter 1: Attack! Attack!

**This is an alternate universe. If you like investigation, dramatic families, relationship issues, and violence. This story is for you.**

**Piper: 20  
><strong>

**Aerrow: 21**

**Finn: 21**

**Stork: 25**

**Junko: 20**

**Dark Ace: 29**

**Cyclonis: 20**

**Picture them as you want, they look like the people in our time, only a tad bit more complicated.**

**Enjoy this piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late that night when Piper decided to take her scooter out for a ride. She felt free and alive like the intelligent young woman she was, she sprung out her arms and let the cool breeze of the night kiss her chocolate skin and carry her spiked up dark blue hair in the air.<p>

She reached a destination where her senses grew alert and she suddenly didn't know where she was going anymore, too carried away by the freedom of her night ride, she made a move to turn back immediately regretting her decision just as she brushed off the thought. She just wished she could stay out there forever, without the boys' out of control behaviors, without the huge amount of testosterone suffocating her in the house, she wanted to get away.

She's been living with them for four years, already she felt as if they were her family. She loved them but sometimes, a girl needs some time to herself.  
>Especially a girl like her. She was constantly working on her experiments, if she wasn't she would be cooking for the boys, doing laundry and cleaning. She was like a mother, she kept them together through all times, she shared a very special bond with them all.<p>

Piper came to a stop near a dark cave where she sighed loudly and slumped against the rocky cavern with ease. Her scooter stood shiny and proud beside her as if it were guarding her. Her blackberry started buzzing, she jumped in glee as she read the text message from her boyfriend saying that he missed her and couldn't wait until she got home. Of course, to Piper, that meant a hell of a lot since they were both very busy people and barely had time to even see each other.

The cave beside her suddenly became very interesting, dumping her phone in her shoulder bag, Piper flashed the inside of the cave with the lights of her scooter as she pushed herself deeper inside. It wasn't anything she hadn't done before, Piper had discovered small caves before but nothing as big as this one. She wasn't very famous for the other ones she had discovered because they held no specialty whatsoever. But then, much later, her father would show up with his head held high and his $1000 suit oh so greatly firm against his stiff form, he would take and take and take. He would take what was her and what should have been for her. He would be the selfish bastard he'd always been and steal what she wanted to become.

A pop was heard from her phone, it was a notification from her father's company. Yes, he has his own app and that alone frustrated her too.  
>Why couldn't he see how much of an adventurer she was? Why couldn't he see how much she wanted to be noticed? She studied hard, still is, she traveled and built many contacts, she had came across many obtacles, yet he has never taken her effort into consideration. He has taken them all for granted.<p>

Angered with her pathetic thoughts, Piper turned back outside of the cave but not before something astonishingly shiny caught her eyes.

"Oh?" Curiously, she let go of the scooter and flashed the object with her flash app. Amazed, piper began taking photos and videos, she started talking throughout the whole procedure as she pulled on her gloves and examined the object some more. Her smile had widened...

Piper said to herself that this was it. This would be the hit, the big thing that would trigger her fame and expand her career.

This was a complete rarity that was believed to be extinct. And for someone as unfortunate as herself to discover it in the heart of this damn huge city was not a coincidence. her God must've had pity on her that night.

Satisfied, Piper gently scooped up the bright burgundy object with her gloved hands, she removed her thick navy blue scarf and wrapped it then placed it inside her shoulder bag oh so gently.  
>She couldn't wait to go back and tell the boys, her boyfriend, and her father.<p>

Piper's ride back wasn't as easy as she presumed. It was as if the atmosphere had completely altered, the nice breeze turned cold and her body shivered, blood running icy and lips quivering in the now foreign air.

She didn't know when or how it happened but her head suddenly hurt and her vision blurred. She fell off her scooter and heard it crash by the trees, a crack was heard and she was sure it came from her forearm, her ribs must've been fractured by the impact because she could feel a metallic taste invade her mouth. Piper moaned softly in pain.

Orange...

She could see orange.

It was her headband, then it was no more than shattered pieces of childhood memories lying inches from her face, crushed from her. Booted feet circled around her, as if mocking her, as if denying her freedom. She reached for her phone, but barely made it as the attacker hauled her from the ground and smashed her against the tree. She winced as a throaty gasp left her itching throat, the blade against her neck was cold and sharp like a shark's teeth grazing against one's flesh, her eyes involuntarily closed and her tongue filled up her mouth.

"Oh well." The voice said above her. "This will be easier than I thought."

Piper couldn't quite decipher who the voice belonged to but it sounded so familiar that she could've easily told who it was if not for that splitting headache that caused her vision to blur and her other senses delusional. She was sure it was familiar though... Very familiar. Too familiar.

She didn't know when her attacker started whispering harshly or sickeningly sweetly to her ears. She didn't know when the psycho's cold hands started exploring her shivering hidden flesh, she whimpered, she was in so much pain and none of the sick ministrations of his was helping her.

Why? Couldn't this bastard see that she was in excruciating pain?

"You're probably wondering why I'm doing this, I mean, it should be obvious. I want to make sure you feel something... Feel what I feel every time I see you. You think you'll become something for the world to see? You think you can change this world? You think you can rid it off its garbage, off its sins?"

Suddenly the attacker was atop her, assaulting her body, ripping away her dignity.

"Don't worry _girl_. I'll make sure we get away satisfied after this."

Her screams filled the cool night air.

* * *

><p>When sunlight hit the windows of the apartment, Radarr curled up in his spot but missed the warmth of his best friend by his side. The blue creature's ears perked up and he rushed out the bedroom to find the whereabouts his best friend.<p>

Finally he saw the redhead drinking some orange juice in the kitchen, his hair a complete mess, clad in his work uniform already.

Finn was drooling on a bowl of Cheerios and Junko was battling a squid with his fork and knife.

"Has anybody seen Piper? She's usually up this early." Aerrow asked as he dumped his glass in the dishwasher.

He smacked Finn playfully on the back and caused the blonde to sniff in some of the milk in his bowl.

"Uh? what? Cyclonians? Where?"

"Wow Finn. Where have you been?" Aerrow grinned amusingly.

"You ok there buddy? You don't look too good." Junko placed a hand on his shoulder. Finn flinched and recoiled from Junko's touch.

"I'll be in my room." He was in a sour mood, completely out of character for someone as cheerful as Finn, maybe he missed dear Piper's sweet pancakes this morning. The blonde left before Aerrow could ask him anything.

The door slammed loudly, leaving the rest of the roommates dumbfounded.

"Anyways... Has any of you seen Piper?" Aerrow quickly changed the subject.

"Nope." Junko replied.

"She's probably sleeping in since she went out late last night, you should know." The pale foreigner said as his dark eyes darted side to side. His pointed ears twitched quickly and the cling of his multiple piercings together made Aerrow a bit uneasy. The guy was so weird...

"Out last night? Why would piper go out so late? By herself no less."

"Why didn't you inform me stork?"

"I don't know." Stork left after that, to God knows where.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her."

Radarr took his place on the sky knight's shoulder and headed to Piper's room.

He knocked several times with no response. Gently, he pushed her door open and found it to be empty.

"Piper?"

Stork burst into the room a couple seconds later also, eyes bloodshot and widened with absolute fear, he screamed.

"I just recieved an urgent message. Piper's been attacked, she's at the hospital right now." Stork twitched uncomfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review, PM, Favorite.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Rape kit

**Thank you my two reviewers for the first chapter. **

**Hope you've been waiting for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm hawks characters, Law & Order: SVU characters, just the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

**Chapter II**

* * *

><p>"Hey! No pets allowed!" The security guard screamed with authority as the boys pulled in the parking lot.<p>

The blue creature scowled, his brow scrunched up as he grunted in disgust and anger as he was forced to remain in the car.

"He's not a pet dammit!"

* * *

><p>When the boys rushed into the hospital, barging in straight into a nurse's bureau, they were sweating with pale faces and red eyes.<p>

"Can you please tell us Piper's room number? We're... We're her friends." Aerrow managed to say despite the emotional turmoil he was about to endure.

"Piper? Piper, daughter of... oh? " The short pudgy brunette asked as she dug through some files and typed furiously on the computer. "Umm... She's in room 2-06, third floor. You can wait a while in this room over there while the doctor's on his way."

"Can't we see her now? We're worried about her." Aerrow pleaded, tears welling up his eyes but he fought them as much as he could to restrain them.

The nurse typed some more and raised her eyes to the touch screen monitor behind her desk, she seemed to be pretty engrossed on Piper's files, she showed no emotion just pure professionalism.

"I'm sorry but you can't see her right now, she's been moved to the ICU, she's in a pretty bad shape young man."

Aerrow fisted his hands, frustrated with this woman before that seemed to be changing her story a lot, he looked over at his teammates and nodded at them as they all went and sat in the spare waiting room.

"I have to go see her... She's my best friend and I care about her. J-just please... let me see her."

The woman saw the desperation in the boy's weary green eyes, she curled her lips and sighed, she let him go.

"Ok, but only you though. The others will have to wait here until she's stable enough to see all of you."

Aerrow was already so far away, he didn't even wait for her approval, he just had to see Piper. It seemed to be the longest time since he had, they rarely spent anytime with each other even if they lived together and sometimes worked together. Aerrow felt like she was slipping away from him... and maybe she already has. He just hoped nothing too major had happened to her. She was too good for that.

When Aerrow arrived he was not prepared for what he saw at all. Piper had never looked so vulnerable to him. She looked green and hurt with the red and purple bruises marring her brown skin and multiple cuts across her cheeks and neck, where he could see only, he didn't want to know where else she had cuts. It was so horrible to see a girl as beautiful as her be left in such a state.

There were three doctors by her side, one male and two females, one was poking through her NG tube as the other sealed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Piper..." He rushed to her side immediately, his limbs shaking, his hands aching to touch her. He wished to hug her and make her pain go away, he wished to kiss her forehead and soothe her, he wished to release her of her suffering.

"Sir, I'm really sorry about what happened to your friend here. In a few minutes, allow me to let you in on the details of the assault." Aerrow nodded in response.

Not a minute later, two people walked in with their badges in display, dressed on dark colors, they were already examining Piper-much to Aerrow's dislike. He didn't appreciate the idea of two strangers walking in like that and invading their privacy. Just because they had badges and belonged to a high force, it didn't mean they could do a they please and dig through her life (actually it did mean that). Aerrow sighed, he knew himself that what he thought was not reasonable one bit. If they were here to get justice for Piper, then he would participate.

"Do you know the bastard that did this?" Aerrow seethed.

"We just got here kid, why don't you just relax and we can take it from here, you seem pretty worn out." The female said, her brown eyes filled with concern yet hard with years of hard work and experience. Aerrow didn't know if she really cared or if she just wanted him out of the way so they work their case. Those eyes... they seemed to have witnessed a lot for years.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." She continued, her chocolate shoulder-length waves bouncing over her long expensive leather coat.

Aerrow didn't say anything, nor did he remove himself from Piper.

"Detective Benson and Stabler from Special Victims Unit. As you can see, we're here to investigate Piper's case."

Aerrow looked utterly confused now, he rose from his crouched position beside Piper, not ready for what was to be said. He was no stranger to these things. In fact, Aerrow was connected to this.

"Wait, doctor? Why are the special victims unit here? Piper wasn't..."

The taller female doctor, loud red hair and icy blue eyes enlarged beneath large black-rimmed glasses, walked over to Aerrow and sighed.

"Piper was raped."

* * *

><p>"What evidence do we have?" Elliot asked, lips pursed as he flipped over a notepad.<p>

"The immense tearing of the vaginal walls and the anus, multiple cuts in the inner thighs convince me that a rape occurred. I also found fluids and hair, fingerprints, fibers."

"Plenty of evidence to catch our perp." Elliot said with a small smirk. "Ya, and we found her naked, gagged with her own scarf."

"That son of a bitch wanted her to shut up about something else, he threatened her with a blade of some sort-Japanese maybe so why did he need to gag her?" Olivia added with a frown as she examined the rape kit.

"These bruises scream revenge and hatred, Liv look here." Elliot pointed to a particular spot on the evidence photograph. Right by her calf, there was a tattoo of some sort but it was not really...

"Wait, she was branded?"

"That's not all. I found two samples of hair besides her own and two different traces of semen in her womb and inner thighs, her throat and her back."

"Two of them?" Olivia asked, shocked, as she looked over Elliot's shoulder.

"Yes. And there's more." The middle-aged female selected a few keys on the touchscreen computer against the wall and sighed.

"I found other female fluids."

"So, one of our attackers was a female?" Elliot questioned as he examined the kit.

"Possibly, or I'm just reading Piper's DNA backwards or just plain... bizarre... wait a minute..." She flipped back her dark curls with a shake of her head, pondering for half a second where her mistake had occurred. A small gasp left her lips and she nodded to herself.

"What's this we've got then?"

"I got it. Evidence of homicide." The pathologist looked at the two with a new-found emotion she has never displayed before.

"But that means-"

"She was pregnant." The honey-skinned woman finished Olivia's statement, stunned herself as she placed the crystal goggles over face and went back to her work, she pulled the latex gloves tighter over her hands and gritted her teeth.

"You would be surprised by what those bastards did to this poor girl."

The envelope contained all the photos and evidence of Piper's attack, Olivia didn't have the stomach for them, the detectives had never seen anything like this before. Ever.

* * *

><p>"Judging from these photos, she was attacked by someone she knows." The asian psychologist said as he walked through the office.<p>

"Attacking the thighs, her arms, her face, neck. I say they have no interest in romancing her. They want revenge. They want to shut her up. They want to be noticed."

The two detectives stood side-by-side, stealing glances at each other frequently, they looked poker-faced but inside something was eating them.

"There is something very distinguishable about our victim here. It's nothing we've ever encountered."

* * *

><p>Aerrow didn't have the guts to stay silent beside her anymore, he was already feeling guilty for not being there for her last night and now... he felt the bile of remorse rising to his throat. How could they do something like that to her? To sweet, caring, generous Piper? His Piper.<p>

Aerrow squeezed her immobile hand, tears tumbling down his red cheeks.

The two detectives appeared once again, their postures high and respected, their faces expressionless and serious.

"Aerrow, we need to ask you a few questions regarding Piper's case."

"Whatever you need to catch the prick who did this."

"Since you've put it so nicely," Elliot smiled with shining eyes,"Where were you last night?"

"Uh... I was at home, sleeping." Aerrow said with an edge of uneasiness.

Elliot moved slightly forward, his brows furrowing as he asked Aerrow again where has he been last night.

"I already told you, look why don't you guys go and actually try to catch the bastard who did this. You don't want me to be the one to find him, trust me."

"Ok, do you have an alibi?" Olivia piped in.

"I'm pretty sure the guys saw me sleeping in."

"Look Aerrow, we're just trying to eliminate suspects here ok? Don't take this the wrong way." Olivia said calmly, but Elliot Stabler was not one to be so sentimental on the males especially his type. Young, arrogant, handsome, and full of it. Elliot had years to learn them all.

"Are you two in a relationship?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here ends chapter two because I didn't know what to write even if I know how everything comes in the end. Don't try to read my mind for the answer, it won't work. :)<strong>

**How was this chapter though? Sad... I know. I don't hate Piper ok, all this happened to her for a reason, you'll soon learn why.**


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation Part I

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I meant to update yesterday but something came up. Woops.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter has more dialogue than details ok? Forgive me and my errors.**

**I don't own anything, just the story-line.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Are you two in a relationship?" Stabler fought the urge to smirk at the twenty-one-year-old male, he had a feeling that this kid was not who he seemed to be. He's coming across his type of guys before, and he's never been wrong. Okay, maybe once or twice but he's never been wrong about them being criminals. Stabler was confident about this one though, something about him screamed alert.<p>

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend. So what?" Aerrow admitted, his features showing a slight hint of defeat towards the detectives.

"When was the last time you two slept together?" They asked the redhead bluntly.

"I don't think that's relevant or any of your business, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be with Piper now." Aerrow walked away, angry. He knew that the special victims squad delt with these things every single minute of their lives/career, but to actually ask him personally was more painful and embarrassing to hear. He'd rather hear it from Finn. Yes, much less embarrassing.

The detectives didn't leave him alone. At least not the way he thought.

Elliot and Olivia noticed the boys outside, these boys who they learned were Piper's roommates. They decided to gossip among themselves before asking them questions.

"Now why would such a beautiful girl like her, successful and very intelligent, choose to live with four other guys? Full grown guys." Elliot remarked, his eyes were tight and deceiving, hands balled into fists but not completely in anger but in confusion.

"Elliot, she's a big girl. What's to say they all didn't grow up together."

"I don't think so," Elliot quirked his brow, lips pursed as he tightened his hands.

"You have like four daughters El, so I understand where you're coming from." Olivia smirked at his obvious actions.

"Look here, the blonde looks quite a bit suspicious. Why don't I go and ask him a few questions. You know what to do." He changed the subject, but Olivia was smart enough to see behind his words, she knew him almost as good as the back of her hand.

Olivia nodded, she in turn glanced at Stork's paranoid form by the hand sanitizer and made her way to him.

"OCD?"

"N-no. It's just that even if I'm in a hospital-which is no doubt very clean and sanitary- I can't help but feel those worms crwaling up under my flesh."

"Okay?"

"Who are you anyway?" Stork asked, obviously looking like he did not want to be in such a place, crowded with bacteria.

"I'm detective Olivia Benson." She debated on whether or not she should give him her hand, someone like him could freak out for the littlest things.

"Stupid stupid stupid. Why can't they just let us in and see her?"

"You mean Piper?"

"Yes, how-"

"I'm currently working on Piper's case, mind if i ask you a couple of questions?"

"Umm... actually, yes. I really care about Piper but I'm not one to snitch-"

"What? Wait? What do you know, tell me."

"I'm not one to say anything, now if you'll excuse me. I have to go and... squirt some more sanitizer on my palms."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw Elliot engrossed in a conversation with the handsome blonde, she squinted as she saw how angry they were both getting by the second. Something did not seem right. She looked back where Stork was standing to see him running wildly for the door. Olivia followed him right away, her gun at bay.

* * *

><p>Elliot Stabler was never one for small talks, he was to get right to the point and catch the perp.<p>

"Finn, you have the same name as one of my coworkers. Anyway, can I ask you a few questions." Stabler did not ask.

"No." The blonde grunted as he turned away from the dark-haired man.

Elliot gave his famous fake smiles as he cornered the blue-eyed ladies man.

"Actually, Finn, that wasn't a question. Now, where were you last night?"

"I was at a party with my best friend."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Junko is, ask him if you think I'm lying. Look, I'm sure I am not the one you should be questionning right now, if anyone should be questioned it should be Aerrow."

"Really?" Elliot smiled, he knew he had gotten Aerrow and he will get him right where he wanted him.

* * *

><p>"Elliot, I've got the pale foreigner beneath me in cuffs outside the hospital two blocks from 45th St."<p>

"What's the situation Liv?"

"He ran right before I could question him, I think he knows something."

"Should I bring back up?"

"No."

"Then I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Stork stood in a dark corner with his arms around his person, trembling and his teeth chattering as if he were cold.<p>

"Would you please sit down?" Olivia circled the room, annoyed at the young man's behavior.

"I-I would if it weren't so infested with mind worms." Stork argued, eyes twitching.

"Excuse me?"

"Liv, this psycho's not going to get us anywhere. We threaten him, then we put him at fault for Piper's rape."

"El-"

Olivia was cut off by the bitter man, she watched as he cornered Stork and spoke harshly with him.

"Where were you last night?"

"I-I was home of course, I was in my lab with my partner."

"Doing what?"

"We're currently working on a new project for our med class, suppose to be about some disease that is spreading throughout campus. Students have been acting very strange towards their authorities and we figured why not do some research. It's been going on for a few days if you must know."

Elliot studied Stork's features, he noticed how the guy did not hesitate as he answered and his eyes never left his own. Stork didn't seem like a liar. At least, not now.

"Did you in any chance rape Piper?"

"Never! I would never rape anybody? Who do you think I am? I-"

"Getting defensive I see?" Olivia piped in, her smirk widening as she stepped towards the two men.

"This guy knows more than he's letting us on. Now, you were the last one to see Piper and you did say that you saw her leave the apartment. Why didn't you ask her where she was going?"

Stork gulped the lump in his throat, dark pupils darting sideways as he searched for a reasonable believable answer. Stork rarely lied, and most of the times he would volunteer to tell the complete truth instead of taking his time to formulate a lie. Right now, he was caught.

"Stork? Tell us something!" Elliot yelled at him, his face dangerously close to the weird-skinned guy. "She's a beautiful young woman, got that lean figure you see on the front pages of Elle magazine, very smart too. You like them smart and clean right?" He taunted. " So you make a move on her, she refuses you since she's with Aerrow-whom you don't seem to like very much- you get pissed, you follow her, beat her up and rape her. What? Did she threaten you too? Did you get help?" Elliot threw a photo to his face, it was one of Piper, he chocolate skin marred with bruises and cuts, one of was of the back of her leg where she was branded with what seemed to be like a barbed wire and fire. Her arm was broken, he could see the outline of a blade below her long neck and the dark prints of big fingers. Stork has never seen anything like this, he never knew it was this bad and to see it so up close and personally... He would... he could just...

Stork threw up.

* * *

><p>Aerrow walked down the halls of the hospital, a frown on his face, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stood in front of the elevator. He sighed and closed his eyes as he thought about the recent events of the day, everything happened so fast and so brutally that he wanted to just... let go. A small beep was heard and the elevator beside the one he was waiting for opened up. He shook his shoulders and walked over to it instead.<p>

Someone grabbed Aerrow roughly, pressing down on him and pinning him the wall. His voice was muffled by the hand over his mouth.

Aerrow roughly pushed the stranger's hand away and glared at him. "Finn! What the hell?" Aerrow wiped his mouth.

"Did you say anything to them?" Finn asked hurriedly, his big blue eyes wide and red with haste and fright.

"What? No, why?"

"Um... no reason. So, how's Piper?" Finn tried.

"She's in pretty bad shape. Gosh, I didn't know it would be so bad. She didn't do anything."

"Ya. Can I see her now?"

"I guess so, the doctor said she can receive visitors but she hasn't woken up yet."

"They talked to you didn't they..." Finn asked solemnly.

"Ya... I'm guessing you too right?"

"Yes, but I didn't say anything."

There a moment of silence, thick and suffocating between the two young men. Finn fought the urge to burst.

"Aerrow?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"You know, I didn't mean it right?" Finn sucked in a breath, pulling his collar as he shifted from his straight position to a crouched defeated one.

"I know. Shut up now."

The elevator door opened, a woman with dark violet hair walked in with a huge bouquet of daisies and a couple of balloons that exploded words such as; 'get well soon' and 'feel better.' Immediately, Finn went into a fit with his teeth hard as he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The last time I checked, anyone could come to the hospital." She seethed.

"Well, you're not just anyone you conniving little bitch."

"Finn, please." Aerrow gripped his friend's arm, green eyes pleading to let it go.

Finn ripped his arm away from Aerrow's grip, his anger nevertheless flaring around him.

"It's all your fault, if only you'd kept your fucking mouth shut and leave her alone about that stupid cave she would've been-"

"Finn? What cave are you referring to? Finn?"

"I-I don't know Aerrow, Piper told me I guess."

"Piper told you? She told you and not me? Tell me what you know Finn!" Aerrow persisted, his eyes desperate for an answer.

"This clown knows everything, he was there when it all happened."

"Shut up Cyclonis! Shut up!" Finn grabbed her by her neck, lifting her up from the ground, as he did so she let go of the flowers and the vase smashed around them, water and soil splattering everywhere.

"S-seems familiar don't it Finn?" She managed in a raspy voice as she held onto his hands, her pale face turning blue.

"Finn! Let her go! What's she talking about?" Aerrow pushed, he pulled Finn's arm away from the girl and slammed the blonde onto the heavy metal door.

"Aerrow, let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"You already know what's going on! You should know more than we know even!"

"That bitch is ruining everything!" Finn pointed at Cyclonis as she picked up the broken pieces of the vase to examine them. He had never been so angry and concerned... ever.

"Piper was not suppose to get hurt! What the hell did you do? She's my girlfriend dammit! Did you do something to her? Cause I swear to you-"

Finn managed to push Aerrow away from him, his breath ragged and his face regaining color. He had no idea what more Aerrow wanted to know, they got the job done and now he was suspecting something from Piper's case. Finn was caught.

* * *

><p>"We just received some news." Olivia said as she gave Stork another towel to wipe his face and mouth and a bottle of purified water to wet his throat and relieve the disgusting taste from his mouth.<p>

"What of them?" Stork asked as he wiped the top of the bottle and wiped his mouth from matters.

"Piper's father was found murdered. Not a mile from Piper's rape site."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**So... who do you think did it?**

***Gasp* Another homicide?**

**Anyways, next chapter will be here by next week. Hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation Part II

**Well, chapter four is finally here and don't be disappointed please!**

**Thank you all those who reviewed! They get me thinking...**

**I don't know if I should respond to the reviews or not, so tell me kk.**

**Warning: Language, mentions of sex, grammatical errors, punctuation errors (sorry)**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

**Chapter IV**

* * *

><p>It has been four hours since Stork was brought into questioning. Elliot and Olivia were not letting it go, they were set to convict him and solve the case. Stork was still in shock on the news of Piper's father's death, his blood ran cold and his heartbeat raced tenfold, the detectives weren't giving him a chance to think or to even sit back and let everything sink in. Piper's attack, the disturbing photos of her state, the germs crawling onto his clean disinfected clothes, the questions, and now homicide.<p>

"P-Piper's... father? He's dead?" Stork repeated, struck with bewilderment, he felt like rocking himself back and forth.

"Don't act so surprised." Stabler said with a knowing smirk as he stared hard into Stork's eyes.

"Hey, I got nothing to do with that!"

"Really." Stabler pressed.

"Yes, really. What the hell is wrong with you? Why am I the only one being questioned about this?"

"Because you're the only one that's been uncooperative."

"Oh, sure. I believe I have the right to remain silent?"

"We didn't arrest you so you have to answer our questions."

"Why me then? Can I go home? You are holding me in for nothing!"

Olivia stepped in this time with an aura of confidence around her, she circled Stork like a predator sizing its prey.

"Innocent men don't run Stork."

Stork had deeply regretted running, if only he had stayed in and play along with the others, nothing would've happened and he wouldn't be so infested with germs like this. He felt the extreme bile of remorse coming back up again but the paranoid scientist swallowed it as tightly as he would with the unexpected news thrown in his face. He looked back up at the two detectives again, his eyes watching them, studying them, learning them. He noticed the anticipated female's posture, the crease on her forehead and the frown on her lips as she waited for him to say something they could use to get a lead. Then Stork glanced at Stabler, he noticed that the blue-eyed detective was dominant and violent, he watched as the muscular man tapped his foot and crossed his strong arms over his chest, eyebrows furrowed and jaw sealed tight as if he was restraining himself. Stork was no psychiatrist, he had no training in that sort of field yet, but he could already tell what this man could do to him even if he were innocent.

Finally, it must have been a good hour or so when they detached themselves from their spot, Stork felt like his breathing was returning to normal but barely. His little victory for relief was short-lived as Elliot slammed his hand on the table and shook them both with surprise.

"Give us a DNA sample then, we find you innocent? You walk out. We find something fishy? You're guilty and stay in. How does that sound?" Elliot smiled that crooked smile of his, white teeth shining and blue eyes confident.

"You know what? F-fine! Take the damn swab and let me go!" Stork exploded as he threw his arms up in the air, his sudden anger triggering a hidden strength within him and causing him to knock the wooden table over and spill the water and food, towels and phones on the ground. Elliot staggered backwards, shock written over his features as he studied the pale individual.

"Umm-umm I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Save it." Olivia pulled on her white latex gloves, took the little swab and guided it towards Stork's mouth.

"Don't worry, it's disinfected, brand new even." she smiled a little but professionalism was written over her face. She took a swab and left to the lab.

Elliot stared at Stork harshly, his jaw set and his brows furrowed with heavy menace. Stork stared back but with more confusion than anything.

"I told you I'm innocent." He pressed but with no use, Detective Stabler would not let it go without a lead.

"If it turns out that you are involved in this in any way... I swear I would personally speak to the prison authorities and seal you away alone in a dark cell."

"..." stork did not look a bit convinced nor surprised about his threat.

"Swarmed with waste and germs." Elliot added with a smirk to irritate him.

"I'm innocent!" He boomed, his left eye twitching uncontrollably and his body shaking as he staggered from foot to foot. Then, suddenly, he fell backwards over the fallen table, a couple of ribs from his right side snapping in multiple cracks during the impact, Stork shook violently on the ground and his eyes rolled at the back of his head. Since he was already an unhealthy color, his skin turned olive and a deep shade of green replaced his not-so-normal skin tone.

Elliot quickly rushed to his side, he pressed his hand over Stork's forehead and lightly pressed on his hands to steady his violent shaking. Munch, a tall skinny detective with wits that could match Solomon's, has been watching the whole interrogation behind the one-sided glass and rushed in his aid, pressing two fingers to his neck for a pulse as fast as his long lean legs could take him.

"Call a bus! Now!"

Munch hastily complied, his eyes narrowing behind his large clear glasses.

"He's having a seizure. Damn it! How many problems does this guy have?"

"Honestly, I don't think I want to know."

* * *

><p>When Finn saw Piper on that hospital bed, it took the greatest God he believed in to restrain him from crumbling down, he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She had never looked like this before, so broken... And lifeless. Piper was headstrong, a confident, beautiful, young woman. She wouldn't really care about her appearance sometimes since she lived with all boys, but it didn't mean she kept herself out of place and disorganized. True, her dark blue hair was spiked up at the back like an emo kid and she had a few bangs falling over her forehead and at the side of her face, her orange headband-which he never saw her without-was missing from her hair.<p>

Her lips were chapped and split, red and swollen, and her left eyelid was two shades darker than her skin.

He didn't even want to see what was under those sheets.

"Piper... Oh God.. No..." He whispered as he reached out to cup her warm face. He brushed his thumb over her bruised scratched cheeks and ran a pale finger down to her throat where he could see the outline of a blade, his breath caught in his throat, Finn tightened his jaw firmly and swallowed the lump in his throat to keep himself from bursting in tears. "Piper..."

He sat by her, his hand gripping hers tightly as if it were his lifeline, he would never normally be so close to her without throwing unnecessary insults or comments but right now he would remain by his friend's side.

Finn had never shown any sort of emotion related to caring or comfort towards Piper, usually he would be bitter and annoying towards her, and for him to be like this now... at her bed and begging her to wake was highly unusual. Finn didn't hate her either, if anything, he liked the girl. She had spirit, determination, confidence, wits, beauty, everything. She was a good friend. Oh no... Finn thought... Can't think about her in past tense already.

"Tragic isn't it?" Finn heard Aerrow say as he entered the room, clad in a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans, he made his way towards her on the other side of the bed, not once did his green eyes leave Finn's blue ones.

"Finn, I know you're leaving out something. Please... Look at her. She didn't deserve this and whatever you know you can tell me."

Finn didn't respond. He looked at Piper lovingly with hurt across his eyes.

"Has Junko come in yet to see Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"No, he's got an emergency meeting back at the building site, apparently there has been an accident with one of his workers."

"What of it?"

"Some chunks of metal that were suppose to go to the lab for the constructions of the plane were mistakenly brought up to the building. The guy was crushed to death."

Finn knew what Aerrow was trying to do when he kept asking him questions, true he did care about Junko because they were friends but right now it was about Piper and Aerrow was not going to let go. Sometimes, the blonde thinks that his red-haired friend may be on of those detectives.

"Where's Radarr, you guys are practically inseparable?" Finn said.

"He's in the car, probably bored out of his mind." Aerrow smiled weakly.

Finn was surprised to even see emotion in his friend's eyes after all that happened in just a couple of days, usually Aerrow took it hard whenever something bad happens to Piper. And nothing this bad has ever happened to Piper, ever.

"You know, she was suppose to go out with me that night."

"Excuse me?" Finn raised an eyebrow at the new found information.

"If only I could've just... I just..."

"Save it Aerrow, it's too late now ain't it?"

"Don't talk about it like that."

"How else am I suppose to put it! She's barely woken up and it's almost been two damn days!"

"Shit, Finn. Have some faith."

Finn really didn't want to leave, but he just couldn't take it anymore with Aerrow in his presence and nagging him about the whole damn thing.

"What did Cyclonis tell you?"

"Come on Finn you know she and I have a bad history." Aerrow said coolly, his eyes void of emotions.

"She's the reason why Piper was acting up lately. Constantly nagging her about some fucking crystal, calling her repeatedly day and night, coming over with her eyes dark and dead from restless work. Piper hated the competition that was building. Cyclonis obviously envies her and being her best friend wasn't enough. And then I overheard Piper talking to Starling over the phone the night before about some cave she's discovered and once again lost to her father. She was ecstatic after a few minutes and said she'd be right there... Oh no... She'd be right there!"

Finn let go of Piper's hand, afraid his sudden anger might cause him to release some on her.

"Starling was the last to speak with Piper? How come the detectives didn't mention that?" Aerrow asked.

"Piper's phone hasn't been found."

"You know this how?"

"Oh- I.. I kind of peaked in the files. Nothing major!" Finn said defensively. Aerrow seemed a bit convinced anyway by his blonde friend.

"What do we do?"

"Absolutely nothing. I don't want to get involved-"

"You're already involved Finn!"

"Well I don't want to get any more involved than I already am ok? I'm trying to be the good guy here, I'm helping the both of us, let the detectives do their job."

"Are you listening to yourself? We're holding evidence from them! Evidence that could lead them to Piper's..." The word was too sour and sick for Aerrow to say, he bit the inside of his cheeks as he tightly sealed his eyes to restrain the angry tears.

"Aerrow, please, they will find out on their own, I don't want to get involved." Finn pressed with hard blue eyes.

"Then make it easy. I don't think I wanna keep anything more from them. This is about Piper getting justice, not about keeping us secrets."

Finn didn't argue, his eyes seemed to search the white walls and many wires for answers.

"What are we going to do Aerrow? I didn't mean it, you know I didn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about anymore Finn. What happened to your loyalty?" Aerrow backed away with green eyes dull and desperate for answers.

"I didn't sign up for this." Aerrow left the room with disdain and headed for home, leaving Finn behind with the broken girl.

What Finn said earlier rose so many thoughts inside his head, the more he thought about it, the more his suspicions got heavier and more complicated. He didn't want to blame anyone so soon, for all he knew the perp could be somebody he doesn't know... somebody not even from this area. Then why was Finn so worked up about it? It was only Starling. Wait... it was not only Starling. The Starling. What if...

He just couldn't quite decipher why Starling would call Piper out of the blue and speak to her about things involving her father and his habits of stealing from Piper. Starling was one of the most professional people he knows, never getting involved in others' personal lives let alone Piper's, her and Piper never really got along before after what happened. Starling would be talking to the guys and leave Piper out. One time Aerrow was convinced that Starling hated Piper because of what her father did to her and the dark-skinned woman did nothing about it.

It was never Piper's fault anyways. Because of what happened, Aerrow has never spoken to Starling, unless it was completely professional, he never looked at her with the same respectful eyes. He didn't hate her, at least not enough to kill her.

Piper's father was a bossy son a bitch that always got what he wanted no matter what happened to others in the process. That's how Piper's mother vanished, 'til this day no one knows for sure where she has been, it's like she has never existed.

Aerrow remembered once back in high school when he asked Piper out for the first time. Never in his life has he been so nervous about anything, he had been practicing for years how to ask the daughter of a rich powerful man to be his girlfriend and when he saw the difficulty and effort that would have to be put into it all, he backed out. Finally, during his junior year in high school he finally mustered up the courage and asked her, relieved that she had so easily said yes with such light in her orange eyes. No one but him has ever succeeded in that category. He recalled her father's calm empty stare that soon turned icy and extremely scrutinizing as he noticed the flowers and the car parked outside his mansion. He had spoken through clenched teeth that night and wanted his daughter home by ten. Aerrow did not complain, he was just too ecstatic that he was on a date with the famous Piper. Well, her father was so was she.

And then his senior happened. Oh God it was something he sure has never wanted to see ever. That's when Starling popped in the drama.  
>Starling was a few years older than them, but they all went to grade school together, even in high school. Starling was in the crystal business, the one Piper was very passionate about, she was in desperate need for some help on her experiment. Starling was not even kidding about this, she had seriously found some molecules in a certain crystal that if removed cold regenerate into diamonds and could be worth as much as to buy England. When she found out, the first person she called was Piper, she didn't even call her own partners or the scientist above her position, Piper was ecstatic for her friend.<p>

Soon enough, Starling brought Piper into the lab and they both started working nonstop to find a way to remove the molecule from the special crystal, everything afterwards crumbled. One day, Starling came to clean her lab and the crystal was gone.

Piper had sworn, tears welled up her eyes and her throat sore, she had never taken it. But Starling saw red and never did as much than look at her with emotionless eyes. Aerrow had known then that between them, things will never be repaired. Aerrow had believed Piper, he had no doubt because they were together that night it happened and it would be impossible for Piper to do something like that, he wanted to know her so damn much.

Their relationship grew very slow but passionate after that, he learned many things about her and realized how miserable she must have been living under her father's roof and expected to be the best at everything and having no friends didn't help either, he took his time to study her and grew accustomed to her ways. He comforted her through the toughest of times, emotional or not. They graduated together and then the real drama had started.

Piper's father wanted her to go to United Kingdom and study management and business, government and society, he wanted her to be just like him. Smart, successful, and famous. But Piper didn't want that, she just wanted him to see how she amazing she was no matter what she learned, she wanted to prove to him that she was worthy. Piper was passionate about adventurous stuff, and crystals. She loved those to the point where she would go as far as using her father's money to get it. Piper wanted to study crystallography and speleology but her father had always said these were fools' jobs and all you get to do is write some shitty book fuck your way around the world to get something useful.

Piper didn't listen to him, she surprised him instead by moving out as soon she got her present for graduation-this part of her was surely taken on her father's side-she announced to him and his stupid girlfriend that she was her own person and she could do all by herself.

Aerrow was happy, not only did he get to be with her without her father cock-blocking him, he also had the chance to see her do what she finally wanted to do without the biggest obstacle in her way.

Soon Piper was crushed once again by her father's greed. She had discovered her first cave-although it was small and not very interesting-it was still a cave nevertheless. Paparazzi showed up, her father was there dressed like an expensive cocky version of Indiana Jones and pushed himself right in the shots. Of course, the media immediately wrote all over the web and published the newspapers, all of them were dragging about how Piper's father once again made a discovery and now his attention focused on caves and their secrets. Aerrow clenched his teeth, he had pulled the paper out of Piper's hand and saw how they got the nerve to crop her right out of the picture.

All Piper wanted was to prove to her father how intelligent she was, how capable she was of doing all by herself but he had to waltz in and steal, and steal, and fucking steal.

Aerrow was interrupted by Radarr's rough grunt as he turned and curled into a ball in the back of the black leather seats. His blue companion had never looked so alert, yet again there was many things that were still held mysterious against the animal. They have been together for years, longer than he has known anyone besides Piper and Finn. Even the creature had some sort of feelings for the girl. One of the most mysterious things about Radarr. Feelings.

The thing is... Aerrow loved Piper too much and no matter what, he wasn't sure he was ever going to let her go.

* * *

><p>"Elliot! We found something very interesting. Over here." Olivia said quickly as her partner pushed his way through the busy department.<p>

"We checked all the boys. And guess who comes up with nothing but a pretty face?"

Elliot slid his arm over the computer and munched on the last piece of his subway, he then allowed his surprise to show on his face as he scrutinized the details laid out.

"When do we pick him up for questioning?"

"Right now seems to be a good idea." Liv smirked widely.

"We should get a warrant." He added.

"Ya, definitely."

* * *

><p>When Aerrow arrived at the apartment, he wasn't prepared for what he saw at all. The whole block was swarmed with police cars and buses, doctors and all wearing gloves and holding boxes and plastic bags of evidence. Aerrow could have sworn he saw one of the team members examining his boxer shorts.<p>

His eyes narrowed specifically at the two detectives he recognized very well who were busy touching every single thing in his home.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Obviously we're checking out your apartment." They said as they busied themselves with evidence.

"I hope you have a warrant." Aerrow seethed.

"Don't worry pretty boy, we've got one right here."

Aerrow grabbed the warrant from Stabler with anger, he stormed off inside to see how much damaged they've done already.

There were about fifty people inside the large apartment, they were scrutinizing every little detail, even the toothbrushes.

"Detective! We found something." A short woman with dirty blonde hair pulled back in a low bun said from across the room, Aerrow eagerly rushed to her to see what she's found and he looked away ashamed.

The woman and a few other men were in his and Piper's bedroom, they had made a complete mess out of the room Piper fussed about even if he dropped one sock on the floor, Aerrow flushed. The woman turned off the lights and flashed her device over the bed.

"We've got fluids here." She said, void of emotions. "All over the bed."

"So what? We sleep in here." Aerrow said, shaken. "Together." He added for more evidence.

"Well, that's it?" Elliot said, disappointed that he couldn't get anything from the red-haired boy.

"Nope." The short tan woman looked over at Aerrow and narrowed her eyes. She motioned for the other men to flip the mattress. They did so.

"There's blood."

There was a massive bloodbath that was carelessly cleanse beneath the queen mattress, there was nothing those people wouldn't find in here.

Next thing he knew, he was being pushed over the side of a police car and handcuffed.

* * *

><p>"Answer me! Why would you rape her?"<p>

"I told you I did not rape her! She's my girlfriend!" Aerrow yelled out.

"Plenty of guys rape their girlfriends Aerrow, you certainly wouldn't be the first one."

"Well I'm not like those other guys. I love Piper, I would never force her to do anything she does not want!"

"Really? We found this knife inside your dresser and it matches the prints found on Piper, and her blood."

"I got nothing to do with that, I'm innocent! Someone must be trying to frame me!"

"That's what they all say. I know your kind, thinking all about yourself and nothing but yourself. She refuses to listen to you so you lead her to the middle of nowhere and showed her whose boss."

"N-no! It's not like that! I love Piper, I would never hurt her! She's my world!"

"Then what's it like? What's it like then Aerrow?"

"You don't understand! She wanted it! She wanted me to do it!"

Aerrow quickly snapped his mouth shut to avoid saying more.

"Go on. What's she say?"

"Listen, you have got to help us out here, your friend is at the hospital right now and your girlfriend is lying on hospital bed, hurting and unconscious. Tell me, what kind of man wouldn't want justice for his lover?"

Aerrow looked down, guilt engulfing him as he thought about what Olivia said, he knew deeply that she was trying to trick him and he wouldn't fall for it.

"I don't know anything."

"If you won't confess then, tell us who helped you. Surely you couldn't have done all this damage by yourself, you even murdered your own child!" Stabler grabbed him by his collar and whispered harshly as his face dangerously closed in front Aerrow. "We're getting you in for assault and homicide, tell us something because I know that you know."

"You're joking! Homicide? I didn't kill Piper's father." Aerrow almost smirked to that but his position had nothing to do with him smirking for victory.

"Not her father-"

"Wait. How did you know Piper's father was murdered?" The auburn-haired woman asked as she stepped closer, her desire for Elliot to drop the boy gone.

"I didn't.. I-I heard it from the news earlier."

"Liar, we haven't delivered this information to the reporters or anyone else in this department."

Elliot slammed Aerrow into the wall, squeezing his jaw with his tight hand as he glared at him. Aerrow struggled against the muscular man and kicked him by his ribs, causing him to stumble.

"Elliot!" Olivia tried, pulling him from the boy.

"He had to know, if he's going down for the assault, he is also responsible for the baby's death." Elliot harshly whispered to Olivia, glancing back and forth from Aerrow's bewildered figure to her strong compromising one.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in came the Captain of the Unit clad in a dark suit, his voice boomed. "Outside, now!"

"Captain, I say we've got him."

"No, you don't. You're lucky he's not threatening to press charges against you!"

"For what?"

"Police brutality." The balding Captain said with a straight voice.

"He's lucky I'm not arresting him for assaulting a police officer."

"Elliot, watch yourself or you'll be forced to hand over this case."

Elliot stayed quiet in this one, he scratched his jaw and listened to his Captain, defeated but still stubborn.

"Cut him loose. He's not going to say anything."

"We can hold him for contempt." Olivia pressed as she walked towards him.

"What do you have against him anyway? The lab hasn't found any fingerprints or DNA on the weapon, for all we know it's probably not the knife used on the victim."

"Captain, he's got guilty arrows pointing at him."

"Sorry Olivia but you have to let him go."

She seemed to think for a moment, then something clicked as she glanced back at Aerrow behind the glass.

"Captain, there's something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"We can arrest him for false identity. I plugged in Aerrow's name in the system earlier and found some very interesting results."

"What of them?"

Captain Cragen's forehead creased as he studied the intelligent woman's features, scrutinizing her every move as she spoke with superiority.

"None. Seems that Aerrow's been lying to everyone. His real name is Johnny Blade, 23 years old, lives in 3460 54th Street NW, and married to a woman named Cyclonis."

"Are you sure on that Olivia? That's a serious accusation-"

"Positive, captain."

"Alright then. I'll have Fin and Munch interrogate her, you guys can continue. And Elliot? Watch yourself."

* * *

><p>Aerrow had never been in so much trouble in his entire lifetime. Sure, there were times when he and Piper would act a little stupid and do stuff there were not suppose to but they were never this serious.<p>

He's never gotten arrested before, but he did recall that one time when Piper's father had threatened to call the police and get him arrested.

It happened a while ago when he just turned eighteen and Piper was seventeen. He didn't mean for it to happen but it did anyway. They were just driven with so much passion that evening, with no interruption. They were making out in her room, just making out, but then they decided to be bolder and take things further. All he recalled was how she touched him and his pants were thrown carelessly somewhere in her room, her shirt and bra discarded as he explored her wonderful body. It was so blissful, everything was pleasurable as well as memorable but then, since when did everything go his way?

When Piper's father had found them that evening, he was calm at first and told her to get dressed, he laid immobile beside her and listened as her father threw insults at her. He should have said something to protect her but he was so damn afraid of him, he was so scared of the consequences of his actions. Piper's father let it go only because he couldn't charge Aerrow with statutory rape without his daughter's consent.

She had refused to stay home that night, she cried on his chest and tightly pressed herself against him as she wept to sleep.

And now look at him, fallen and utterly confused about his current situation, he desperately wanted to be at Piper's side and envelop her in a warm embrace. He thought about the detectives, how set and focused they were on soling the case, he knew that they wanted him to confess whether it was the truth or not. They just wanted to get Piper justice and get the perp off the streets. However, even for Aerrow, things were not that easy to admit.

* * *

><p>Captain Cragen soon returned with a heavy frown on his aging features, he tightened his jaw as he spoke to the detectives.<p>

"I've just received a call from Aerrow's- Johnny's lawyer, he's on his way over here."

"No matter, we've got enough evidence to charge him Captain, the lab results returned and we've got Aerrow's prints and DNA on the weapon." Olivia said.

"But we've still got two other accomplices." Elliot added.

"Should we bribe him?"

"You can make him a deal, get inside his head and force him to talk."

"I don't think this one can crack too easily Captain." Elliot said as he shook his head, curling his upper lip as flashes from what happened between him and Aerrow returned. He almost regretted what he'd done back there.

"Should I get Wong in here? Maybe he can do something."

"He's not mental."

"No but Wong can get into his head."

Elliot glanced back at Aerrow behind the glass, forcefully retreating his gaze from the enigmatic young man.

All too quickly, their conversation was over.

"This is where I intervene gentlemen. Now why are you questioning my client without my presence?" A tall lean man entered the room, his black hair a bit unkempt and his suit matching his hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Stabler asked, skipping formalities.

"I'm Dark Ace, Aerrow's lawyer." He said unemotionally as he skipped passed them and entered the room the redhead was kept in.

Olivia seemed unconvinced, she eyed him up and down and wondered...

"Your name is actually Dark Ace?"

"Ya, so? Got a problem with that?" He replied gruffly.

"I do as a matter of fact, it's pretty lame." Elliot said, not quite mocking and not quite serious either.

"I am not here to make pitiful chatting, I'm here to take my client home. You have no proof he's responsible for any of this."

"I believe in DNA." Olivia cut in.

"Since when was having sex with your own girlfriend a crime detective?" Dark Ace's anger flared.

"It wasn't sex, he and his buddies lured her into the cave sites and beat her up then raped her. We've got enough evidence to prove it."

Dark Ace was silent. He was looking at Aerrow behind the glass and his jaw tightened as he saw how defeated the redhead looked.

"Anything he says was unreliable. You're not sure if he was the one that did it, you just said his 'buddies' were dragged along."

"He's an accomplice, so he's guilty."

"My client is innocent, he had sex with his girlfriend before the assault so it's possible he's left his DNA on her. Cut him loose before I explode this Unit."

"Cut the bullshit, Ace, we've already gotten a confession from him."

"I don't give a shit detective, I'm taking my client home."

"We have enough evidence to arrest him." Elliot pointed at the blood-caked knife in the plastic bag. "He told me everything."

* * *

><p><strong>This is where chapter four ends. For those who are not familiar with special victims characters, Captain Cragen is captain of the Special victims Unit, Wong is their psychiatrist. Yay!<strong>

**Is Aerrow lying? What's he keeping from them?**

**Why won't he cooperate when he told Finn to?**

**How did Piper's father die? Who's linked to the murder?**

**Why is Junk unreachable? **

**Why does Stork keep getting sick?**

**On the next... Attack.**


	5. Chapter 5: Finn gets smart

**First, thank you for the reviews readers, I appreciate the support. I cannot reveal anything but clues yet :( **

**BEWARE of...**

**Stork, extremely paranoid about neatness in this one.**

**Mentions of sex**

**Sorry I took a week of. I'll update sooner :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

**Chapter V**

Cold sweat poured slowly from Aerrow's forehead down his neck, angry red lines could be seen on his cheeks and the crease on his forehead told much to any passerby that he was not in the best position.

It has been five or six hours since he's been sitting there, waiting for a flicker hope, in a cold cell full of perps, full of people who were nothing like him. He felt like he was being treated like one of them... rapists, murderers, child molesters, junkies. He would never be like them, he was a better man of higher stature and wits. He felt as if he was in a menagerie and he was the muddled one that was mistakenly placed in the wrong cage.

Detective Benson was the first one to show her beautiful face, her coffee mug in hand as she strolled down the cells ignoring the catcalls of the loser prisoners after her, she seemed to be mocking Aerrow with her half-smirk and tight eyebrows as she paced not four feet away from him. He could smell the delicious dark beverage she was absorbing right now, it burned his eyes and his sinuses burned. Damn her. Aerrow thought gravely.

He thought about Piper, he never wanted to hurt her but it seems that he did somehow and now he was paying the price. He loves her so damn much with all his heart, she is his world and he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Then why won't you talk?" Olivia said, her eyes mixed with anger and sympathy, seemingly to have read his mind.

Aerrow did not respond, he slumped down the cold wet ground with his arms tucked between his knees and his head lowered.

Olivia smiled with a hint of mischief, she grabbed the keys and pulled on the metal bars.

* * *

><p>Stork opened his eyes to see Finn staring at him with a broad smile across his face. The pale guy barely had time to retrieve himself from the dark abyss he just escaped from and he was already freaking out about Finn's hands on his shoulder to steady him. He strongly opposed to the blonde's cluttered manners. When was the last time he washed those filthy hands? Stork thought with horror stricken on his face. And that shirt? How long has he been wearing that? It must be infested with millions of indistinguishable worms.<p>

"Stork? Hey, you ok?"

The foreigner shook his head as he backed up against the hospital bed, reaching for the gel on the nightstand to disinfect his hands.

"Um, ya I'm fine. I thought I was doomed for a while there."

"You kind of are." Finn pointed at Stork's legs-which suddenly felt very cold and imprisoned.

"I'm under arrest! For what?" He screeched, unintentionally throwing the small bottle of hand sanitizer at Finn's head.

"..." Finn seemed uneasy to answer.

"They don't think I did it, do they?"

"No, but they believe you are holding significant data and evidence from them, therefore you are under arrest for obstruction of justice."

"Wow, you actually don't sound very conspicuous for the first time. Are you sure mind worms aren't consuming throughout your system?"

"Stork." Finn glared.

He was surprised, he has never seen Finn so serious about anything not even his career but when it came to his friends. There was a whole different side of Finn blossoming for the world to see. I just hope this side of him is cleaner that the other one. Stork thought.

"You know I'm no accessory to this investigation. Tell them Finn! Be my alibi."

"I can't Stork. They've already searched our apartment and... and they've got Aerrow as the main suspect."

Stork ripped his head from its depressed position to an upheld astonished one.

"W-what!"

"I know he didn't do it, he couldn't have done it because he loves her. But the evidence... it all adds up."

"Finn, you're not thinking."

"I've got to do what's best for Piper. I've got to help."

Stork was left alone, waiting for the detectives to take him in their small terrifying room once again.

"So doomed."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you start telling us why you came here first?" Stabler asked, arms crossed in front of his muscular chest as he walked with the blonde to the elevator. Stabler, as clever as he was, has never had trouble to read someone like him before. Maybe it was because he was an actor musician.

"I came here to help because my friend deserves justice." Finn said with an atypical seriousness coating his words.

Stabler paced back and forth with a hand scratching his newly-shaved chin, he mused over the blonde guitarist's words as his eyes searched for a reason. Stabler did not find any because he merely walked away and disposed his Dunkin' Donuts coffee cup in the nearest trash bin-not before earning a glare from a nerdy-looking woman that was furiously typing words on the keyboard of her Ipad.

"Hey, you, take him to questioning, I'll be right there." Stabler commanded a random scrawny cop with a cap too big for his head.

"Yes sir." The cop said in a strong southern accent that caught Finn's attention. He already thought about using this for his next movie.

Finn started walking with the man, who looked no older than him with a small baby face, but he was stopped much to his dismay.

"What?" Finn asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

"First, can I have your autograph?" He pulled out his braces and handed it to a disgusted Finn.

Are you serious? Finn thought. Oh well, just for now.

Then they made their way in.

* * *

><p>Melinda Warner, a beautiful intelligent African american woman in her early forties, was probably the sharpest medical examiner of the Special Victims unit at the time. She carefully probed into Piper's rape kit and scrutinized every little detail in the evidence found in the youths' apartment-specifically Aerrow's room. Something did not seem to add up every time she analyzed the evidence.<p>

The hair particles found in Piper's throat was a perfect match to Aerrow's own hair. But... the pubic hair found on Piper, although was red, did not very well correspond to the results she was looking for. True, they matched Aerrow's hair, however something was odd. Her face tightened as she glanced back and forth to see the differences. And bingo. Hair found in Piper's throat was Aerrow's alright and it read consensual oral sex but the hair found inside Piper read differently because its follicles were missing.

Someone had to put Aerrow's hair on Piper to frame him, it seemed to have been taken either from his hairbrush or from a recent haircut.  
>Although, this was suppose to be a theory, she believed the boy was innocent. It was not rape after all. But what about those horrid bruises?<br>And what about the vicious beating that cost Piper her baby and almost her own life? Most importantly, what about the other two semen samples she found? And the female fluids that were not Piper's?

Melinda squeezed her eyes shut and looked at her watch. It was three in the morning and she was not about to let this one go.

* * *

><p><em>Piper lazily walked down in the hallway of their apartment, her body swaying from side to side according to the beat of the music blasting in her earphones. She came home a day early from her trip because she was late on her period and had to take some time to herself to think about what was happening to her for the past month. Just as she was about to enter her room, she heard a few low grunts and squelching sounds coming from her room despite the loud music, she froze at what she saw and unconsciously dropped her Ipod. <em>

_First of all, no one should be in her and Aerrow's room with or without permission. Second, No one but her and Aerrow should be in there. Third, Everybody but Aerrow and her are forbidden to enter this room. OK, those were practically the same.  
>Piper gasped in terror as the muscular man continued doing his business with her black and red laced panties in his hand and a suggestive photo of her in a bathing suit in front of him. Astounded and ashamed, she rushed back out of the apartment with large tears pooling out of her eyes. His pleasured features as he stroke himself to ecstasy using her own belongings demoralized her to say the least. She felt like those girls that were degrading themselves for cash.<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't have to tell you anything." Aerrow said with slight dismay as he peeled off his orange.<p>

"No, you don't." Elliot Stabler snapped.

"Then, why am I here?"

"We can easily rearrange that."

"El!" Olivia pulled him aside and hissed in his ear as she pinched his forearm. "Think of that broken girl on that hospital bed."

Stabler loosened his tightened muscles and circled the redheaded young man.

"First of all, tell us why you put a fake I.D.-"

"I can't reveal anything about that." Aerrow said defensively, horror stricken on his face as if he's seen Death.

Once again, they were interrupted by the mysterious Dark Ace knocking on the door. Elliot muttered a death threat under his breath before letting the uptight lawyer inside.

"Didn't I tell you fiends not to interrogate my client without me present?"

"Didn't I tell you to put a sock in it?" Elliot retorted.

"Anger detective, watch it, I can have your badge pulled faster than your mom can tell her age."

"Hey!" Elliot made a move to hit the dark-haired man square in the jaw but he retreated with a flustered Olivia by his side.

"Cut Aerrow loose. He has a solid alibi and he is absolutely not responsible for that slut's miserable assault."

"Watch it! She's my girlfriend!" Aerrow fumed.

"Be quiet Aerrow. I'm here to bring you home."

"Wait, wait a damn minute... Ace. What's his defense?"

"You mean alibi."

"Whatever." Elliot brushed his smart comments off.

"Aerrow is a special undercover agent on a mission by the CIA. He was seen in his office with his fake wife and they were arguing."

"Funny, she didn't mention that when Much and Fin questioned her." Olivia said, suspicion burning in her words.

"Maybe she was keeping his mission a secret. He is CIA."

"What time?"

"Friday around seven and he was back home by one." Dark Ace said.

"Piper's assault occurred around midnight, he could've had time to commit the crime."

"We both know the time intervals don't add up to this."

"Let me stop you guys right there." Captain Cragen intervened, his face creasing into a deep frown. "Aerrow's rock star friend just confessed."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a lot shorter than the previous one. My brain wasn't as... creative I guess.<strong>

**What the hell did Finn confess to? -Gasp-**

**On the next... Attack**


	6. Chapter 6: A Rockstar's confession

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Warning: Language, mentions of sex**

**Sorry very much for the late update :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>

**Chapter six**

Aerrow's face matched every description of surprised there is, with his green eyes widened and his mouth agape, hair sticking at the back of his neck, a sweating flaming mane that burned his flesh with anxiety. His heart pounded, fast behind his rib-cage, with harsh audible thumps that sent chills down his spine.

He had never suspected Finn to do something like this! Ever! They both had a conversation about what happened to Piper, and they agreed to tell everything they knew to get Piper the justice she deserves. Aerrow tucked his head between his arms as he thought about what just happened in front of him at the precinct. What he has just heard. None of it made any sense.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three days before Piper's assault<em>**

_"Hey, Aerrow buddy what's up?" Finn slammed his fist against his red-haired friend's arm as he plopped down on the comfortable sofa._

_"I've got some problems Finn." Aerrow sighed._

_"Well, what kind of problems? Had a fight with Piper again?"_

_"That and something much bigger."_

_Aerrow pulled something from his pocket and threw it at Finn._

_Finn scrunched up his face in disgust as he rolled his body off the couch to avoid any physical contact with the item._

_"Ew! Gross man."_

_"Finn."_

_Finn sighed and examined the long item with his big blue eyes, he did not touch it even if he desperately wanted to._

_"She's... It's Piper's isn't it?" He gasped._

_"She's pregnant Finn." Aerrow said finally with a sigh to heavy for his words._

_"Wait, she didn't tell you did she..."_

_"No. I found this underneath the sink last night when she rushed to her lab. I mean, we've used protection every time plus she's on birth control just in case, how could this happen?"_

_Finn rose from his comfortable spot on the carpet and placed a comforting hand on Aerrow's shoulder._

_"You guys have been through a lot, this is only the beginning of your hell."_

_"Well, that's helpful Finn, gee thanks." Aerrow replied sarcastically at Finn, removing himself from the blonde's comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"Look dude, I'm sorry. Accidents happen. You two got carried away and slipped. It was an-"_

_"Accident? Damn it! I'm not ready for this, she's not ready for this. We have a lot to accomplish before... before taking care of a baby. What about my job? School? We're gonna have to work harder, move into a larger home and put future plans on hold. You know how much Piper is passionate about her carrier and I wouldn't want her to live knowing that I ruined that for her."  
><em>

_"Should have thought about that before you slept with her." Finn winked._

_"Oh Come on Finn, you've slept with the whole city and you've got never gotten anything as big as an STD." Aerrow said he removed the positive pregnancy test from the ground and tucked in his bag,_

_"Low blow dude."_

_"What am I going to do Finn? I don't think I'm ever going to be ready for this." Aerrow buried his long fingers underneath his deep red hair as he shook his head._

_"What would you do Finn? If you were in my place?"_

_"Wrong person to ask that buddy. I didn't get Piper knocked up, you did. I'm surprised she's not out for your head."_

_"Yet. She's not out for my head yet. I heard women have uncontrollable mood swings especially when they're pregnant. Why couldn't you be stuck with this? Why me?" Aerrow said, frustration and fright enveloping his mood._

_"What can I say? The Finnster is a lucky man." Finn laughed, he knew it was not the right time but the jokes uncontrollably stumbled out of his mouth._

_"You don't... I'm not suppose to give you this thought Aerrow but you know... You don't actually have to, you know?"_

_"What are you saying?" Aerrow moved closer to Finn, his attention fully set on the blonde._

_"I'm saying you can convince her to have... to have an..."_

_"No Way! Don't even finish that sentence. You know how Piper feels about these things."_

_"I suppose, I'm sorry for bringing that up."_

_"Whatever."_

_An awkward moment of silence crept into their space, heavy and so thick, Aerrow sliced through it quickly before it suffocated them both._

_"There is something else though Finn."_

_"What is it?" Finn asked, uneasiness rushing through his system._

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone man. Promise me."_

_"Ok, ok I promise."_

_"Don't freak, just relax because I need your help, it's extremely important."_

_Aerrow walked in closer to Finn, not a hair's breath separating them, he whispered with such innocence dripping through his words that Finn had a hard time consuming the facts before his brain digested them. He gulped a lump in his throat that was not there._

_"I killed Piper's father."_

* * *

><p>Captain Cragen was the first to talk to Finn and ask him questions, they even taped it in order to prove that he had said it and for Dr. Wong to examine whether he was sane and sober when he confessed his crimes.<p>

"We've got five mysterious roommates and a strange creature friend who despises to be called a pet. What exactly do we have so far besides babe-magnet's confession?" Captain Cragen said with an abnormal voice as he flipped through a manila folder.

"We're back to the beginning captain. Everything seems to keep changing, this girl barely had any female friends and the only female friend she seemed to have had that we know of has her name on her shitlist."

"This leaves us a bit in the dark here. Those kids are young, how is it so hard to get their information?"

"They're out of this world Captain." Elliot joined. "Aerrow lied about his identity then we found out it wasn't really a lie but a cover since he is working under cover. Finn just confessed and it's impossible to believe. We found the girl's cell phone in the paranoid guy's stomach, Piper is pretty much hidden besides those bruises on her body. There is another guy but we've never spoken to him."

"Neither have we met him." Olivia cut in as she pushed passes Elliot who looked as if he were counting the information they had to work on the case between his fingers.

"We have to cut Aerrow loose." The Captain stopped in his tracks and said seriously. "He's under cover and the last thing I want is CIA on our ass with private investigators."

"No! Lab found multiple prints, semen and hair on our victim! Even female fluids that were not even our victim's." Olivia pressed. "We're dealing with something serious here."

"Doesn't mean Aerrow did it." The captain argued. "Look, lab said that he slept with the victim before the assault happened."

Olivia searched the captain's eyes, she knew he was looking deeper into things and CSU gave her more evidence than they needed to

"What about the other lab reports? Aerrow did not do this alone! He had help and if we don't get into his head now, that nutcase lawyer of his will."

Captain Cragen looked at the strong-willed woman in front of him deeply, his aging eyes narrowing at her as if looking for a reason to let her do as she wished. Olivia and Stabler are if not best, one of the best team of detectives he's had, so he agreed to trust them and let them do their job.

"Ok. You've got four hours. Check our victim's background, co-workers, friends, ex-boyfriends, classmates, whatever. Just get this done."

That was all they needed.

* * *

><p>"Would you mind going over your story again?" Captain Cragen asked the annoyed blonde rock star.<p>

"Don't you people record these things? I've already said it three times! What more do you need to know?" Finn threw his hands up in aggravation, beads of cold sweat poured down his forehead, his palms were sweaty and a lump was already forming in his throat.

"My detectives just need to be sure." The Captain reassured with a false curve of his lips.

"Fine." Finn gave up, he knew exactly what happened so it wouldn't hurt to say it once more.

"It was Tuesday night when Piper and I had a terrible fight. We fight a lot but it never got this... angry or violent. I admit, I was not really sober at the time and I may have said some things that were not so nice. She called me an inconsiderate asshole and slapped me. She fucking slapped me!" Finn screamed, eyes seeping so much anger they turned red.

"And what happened next Finn?"

"I don't... I..."

"What happened Finn?" Captain Cragen asked with a louder voice filled with authority as he urged the young man to continue.

"I was angry, she... she said a lot of things, you know, but that night... they actually hurt... It was like she stabbed me in the chest and twisted it. So I... I gripped both her wrists, slammed her down on her desk and..." He rubbed his eyes quickly as he fought back angry tears.

"What did you do to her then Finn?"

"..."

"Tell me what you did to that poor girl!"

"I raped her! Dammit I raped her! I was so fucking mad, and I flipped, saw red... I tore off her clothes and raped her. I left her there... broken and violated. There, you happy?"

"What did she say that was so damn bad?" The aging man asked as he tightened his fingers around themselves, holding back his rage.

"She said... she said I was a goddamn failure, a fucking reject and rock star wannabe. She told me I needed to get a life and a stable job, be clean and sober. I wouldn't listen to the bullshit, she was always so perfect... so damn perfect... " Finn scrunched up his face in disgust. "He had everything, the money, the life, the job, the girlfriend, and then a kid? And what did I have? Nothing."

"You had their friendship."

"Fuck that."

"It's not really about Piper, is it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You said he had everything, the money, the life, the girlfriend. Which means you were talking about Aerrow and not Piper."

Captain Cragen kept himself from launching at the obnoxious young man, disgusted by his coarse language and his sick confessions. Expected from a rock star like him. He thought.

"She didn't deserve it." He said instead of throwing his fist into the blonde's jaw. Cragen was sure this kid would spend quite some time with them. His story did not add up no matter what lie he threw in

"Yes. Yes she did. And I don't think I regret it."

* * *

><p>The asain psychiatrist was not smiling at the situation, he was deep in thought but he showed no emotion whatsoever.<p>

Aerrow was pounding furiously on the glass, his eyes reddened and tears streamed down his cheeks. Since Stabler was not here to hold him back, no one else did either and the red-head found himself knocking down the door and pulling a broken Finn to his face.

"He's lying! You fucking liar!" He punched him straight in the nose, then crashed his knee into his gut and sent him face first on the table.

"Calm yourself or I'll have you arrested for assault!" Fin and Munch rushed in and held the young man back.

"Come on kid." Fin said slowly as he pushed Aerrow outside.

Cragen pulled out a box of tissue and held it out to Finn, normally he wouldn't be doing this for a criminal but this guy... there was something...

"What do you got Wong?"

"He's telling the truth about something there but not exactly about what you guys are searching for." The psychiatrist said with a straight face.

"Obviously, he did not rape the girl, but something terrible happened between them to make them like this."

"Don't release the redhead, not yet." The captain ordered.

* * *

><p>Olivia nodded gently as she and Elliot spoke to the light-skinned woman in the white coat and expensive modern goggles.<p>

"I'm having serious doubts on this rape kit and the evidence you brought back from the apartment."

"What of them Melinda?"

She walked quickly behind a large flat-screened monitor, motioning for the couple to follow her, she pointed at the large flat screen besides the glassed cabinets containing flasks and burrets. Once she reached her destination, she flipped her goggles over her head and zoomed in the wanted image with the pads of her thin gloved fingers.

"See here? Anogen is when the hair grows." She pointed to her preferred image of the base of a root where hair grows. Then she switched the screen again once she got nods of approvement from the two.

"Catagen is when the hair is in transition." And one more time she changed the image. "And Telogen is when the hair is resting."

"The hair found on Piper belonged to Aerrow and it was a telogen hair, dead hair, taken possibly from a hairbrush."

"This means..." Elliot started.

"Yes, El, he was framed."

"I also found a match for one of the other semen found on our victim. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it?

"It is-"

As Olivia turned to the woman with the curly caramel hair and narrowed brown eyes, she held up her finger to Elliot and read the text message that popped on her Iphone screen.

"What is it Liv?"

"It's the hospital. Piper is awake."

* * *

><p><strong>Piper is awake finally! I am so glad I'm finally going to start writing about her. Muahahahaha it's going to be so dramatic and weird. -Sigh- This chapter was a bit choppycrappy :(**

**Next chapter will make you blush. It will be awkward. If you've watched Special Victims Unit, you won't really mind but if you haven't, graphic details will make you gag, cry or something. Anyways, it's Fanfiction. :D**

**We're finally going to know the truth. Obviously, Finn is lying and he's not very good at it. We'll get to Stork soon. And Junko! And Dark Ace! And Cyclonis!**

**What REALLY happened to Piper that night? Was it all a misunderstanding? mmm?**

**Review plz~ They motivate me :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Piper Awakes

**I own nothing**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I was hoping to get this done sooner but I had lots of plans.**

**Warnings: coarse language**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack<strong>_  
><em>

**Chapter VII**

* * *

><p><em>A wave of soreness washed over Piper's lithe fragile body, almost withering her somewhat unconventional appearance, causing the girl to release a moan of agony. Gentle orange eyes fluttered open, losing their flicker as her left eye which was too swollen to keep up with her good eye immediately recoiled from the room's bright light and shrunk back in the numb darkness.<em>

_It was shock white at first as her good eye got acquainted with the room's radiance, then the brightness was interrupted with dark talking blobs and needles. A tan hand was shot out in front of her. She panicked. However, her instincts were unbelievably slow and passive. Her arms felt heavier than lead itself, her torso immobile and numb, her tongue sick- loaded her mouth and soon enough as her vision cleared up, she realized that she was strapped on a single bed._

_"Nnhn!" She tried to scream but her efforts were in vain, her voice was muffled by something warm and callous._

_"Stay still!" The voice said sternly, encouraging her body and mind to fight more against it and struggle to be free._

_"Hold her down! Hold her down!" She fought more, amazed at the gradual depart of the paralysis occupying her body._

_"Stop!"_

_That was all that needed to be said._

_Piper suddenly rose from her slumber, in her bedroom, harshly panting with her hand held above her heart and eyes as wide as a fish out of water._

_"Oh God." She whispered as she carefully caught her breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead as if it were unwanted smudge._

_The first thing she noticed was that her body was in one piece, no broken bones and no swollen eye, no fracture of any sort and absolutely no prying hands on her body. She did feel sore though but that ache was different. She was familiar with it by now._

_A small curve of her lips, up and up and up, caused her frowning face to beam. She almost sighed in relief. Nothing happened, nothing happened. She repeated to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut, dark eyelashes fanning her cheekbones discreetly as they batted simultaneously. Piper hesitated as she dared to drag her fingers across her bare chocolate skin, sighing silently in relief to find her flesh intact. There were a few bruises here and there but those she knew of them. The pads of her fingers halted over a particular bruise, she did not cringe over the thought of it, instead she smiled lightly and continued her trip. Multiple scars and bruises that desperately needed time to heal before having more pain inflicted upon them._

_"Thank God, it was just a dream-"_

_"Piper? Piper, come on. Get back to bed." A strong arm flung across her bare glistening brown hips, pulling her down on top of an equally bare chest-firm and fit and incredibly warm. She was too familiar with it to brush it aside carelessly._

_"Aerrow? Wh- Finn? Get the hell away from me!" She yelled, pushing him away, and watched him stumble off the large double bed as he kept his weight from crashing his form into the large mirror behind him._

_"Piper, calm down." He put his hands up in the air defensively as he took slow easy steps backwards, dragging his body reluctantly to calm her down._

_She bit her lip as she glanced around for the closest object she could find. An expensive crystal clear lamp in the shape of a leaping dolphin was the closest item so she tossed it a little weaker than the amount of force she's thought she had mustered up._

_The object missed Finn's head by half an inch. He was sure a few hair strands were sliced clean off their roots._

_"What's gotten into you? That could've killed me!"_

_"I'm disappointed that it didn't." She said harshly, crossing her arms over her bare chest. "Why are you here?"_

_Finn was not mad despite that, he concentrated his gaze over her, scrutinizing her expression and hoped to find a line on her beautiful face that indicated a reason for this sudden anger. Just a couple of hours ago they were melting against one another in the heat of their love, and now she's treating him like a criminal, an intruder, a bastard. Did she regret what happened? Why was she doing this now? Why out of all-_

_"Piper please."_

_"Bastard! You did this to me!"_

_"You did this to me! You! You asshole!" She screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. Her eyes scratched open to the dim-lighted hospital room she has been occupying for the last couple of days._

_She knew. She knew exactly what happened._

* * *

><p>"Detectives! Over here!" A short pudgy woman of about thirty, dressed in a short lime skirt and white blouse, motioned for the two to follow her as she twisted the knob to Piper's room.<p>

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler glanced at each other briefly before they both followed her quickly into the victim's chamber.

Olivia was for sure that the girl looked better than the last time she saw her, but emotionally-wise, the brunette thought that the dark-skinned young woman would be distraught. She's never met a rape victim who hasn't been in the slightest. And Piper would definitely not be the first considering her type based on what the detective read on her profile. This girl had no criminal record, she was your average town resident with not so normal tasks. So this face she had on right now was neither pathetic or sane. It was almost terrifying.

The short woman dressed in white and lime green tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes drunk in detective Elliot's strong build. He wasn't aware until she released a small hiss through her teeth. He glanced at her with confusion written over his features as if to tell her to stop and get on with the patient.

"R-right. She's been like this for a while now since she's woken up. She hasn't said anything but she did put up a fight when we tried tranquilizing her, seems as if she was having a nightmare. Most rape victims are usually like this after their attack and-"

"Thanks, uh... nurse. We'll be the judge of that." Olivia said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Ok but she kept saying this name... mmm," the woman pondered as she tucked a finger between the corner of her lips, "His name was..."

"Was it Aerrow?" Elliot asked, his eyes desperate for the slightest hint that would give away an answer.

"I don't think so, maybe, yes, I don't know. I'll leave you to your jobs now." The woman left the room.

Olivia pulled a chair beside the nightstand and sat in front of Piper, she nodded at Elliot, assuring him that it was going to be alight because this was usually her part in the interrogation when it came to young women. Elliot mostly did the fist-pounding in the precinct and the threatening.

"Hey, Piper? I'm detective Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler."

Piper did not respond. She sat in bed with her bandaged arms limp above her thighs, staring at nothing with her glassy fainting eyes. Her breathing was slow and patterned, calculated even as her fingers threaded and trembled.

"Piper. Do you remember what happened the night you were attacked?"

The young woman did not respond. She fought the hard tears that threatened to spill and bit her bottom lip to keep from saying anything to them. She knew that it was going to help to say something, that it was going to be easier if she just told them everything that happened that night. But how could she? it was so-

"Piper?"

-vulgar and unacceptable and corrupted, embarrassing and indecent for such a seemingly perfect Piper who comes from a respectable background. Piper who has a clean record and has never gotten as much as a detention throughout school, never drank, never slept around, never got in physical fights, never gotten an F on her report card. She was clean. She was... perfect. Why would she go and ruin that? Her dreams would be shattered once everyone finds out.

"Piper, there is something you should know. It's extremely important." Olivia said softly as she approached the girl, her eyes searching for an act or a look that will show her Piper's acknowledgement. "Your father, he's dead."

This one struck a cord that was hidden far away, one that was not usually stricken before by just anyone.

"Piper, I understand that what happened to you was terrible and we're going to get the people who did this to you."

"People? people? What do you mean? What are you saying- I..."

Olivia moved from her seat to grasp her hand, but she stopped when Piper sent her an exhausted angry look.

"Don't touch me!" She flinched.

Elliot nodded at Olivia and moved farther back from the scene.

"You can start by telling me what or who you saw the night you were attacked."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Get out!"

"Wait, Piper please. At least answer me this." Olivia said as she caught the young woman's orange eyes. "Do you know who they are?"

"Please..." Piper's voice was starting to break, uncontrollable sobs muffled and suffocated her euphonious voice. "Please, I want to know if my baby's ok."

* * *

><p>Breaking the news to Piper was hard to do, but in this world sacrifices had to be made, she was no different from other victims. She couldn't just hide it from the girl, something so big and awful. Her baby's death. Some victims choose to be modest, but not Piper. She didn't care right now. It was just too strong.<p>

Piper did not try to hold herself.

Her cries echoed in the busy halls of the hospital.

Her body shook as she sunk and curled into a fetal position.

Her arms embraced her stomach as she screamed uncontrollably. My baby, my baby. How could I be so selfish. My baby, my baby. I killed you.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back America, I'm Mercedes Hart and it is nine minutes to midnight. The issue over Dr. Drew Mel's case is still under investigation as stated before the break. A chemistry professor and three of students had discovered the mingled and bloody body of Dr. Drew Mel not more than a mile away from his daughter's rape site just the previous night. The police have yet to find DNA evidence and are soon ready to-"<p>

"This is insane! Who the fuck leaked this information to the press?" Fin said harshly, enraged.

The other detectives circled around him, Olivia with a cup of coffee from Starbucks and Elliot munching on a huge sandwich that looked bigger than his stomach. "Give me more to chew on." He said as he swallowed a mouthful and leaned back to lick the tomato juice off his lower lip. Olivia stammered as she caught herself staring at her partner, she glanced over at her flat computer and turned it completely around for the others to see what she has been researching.

"I think this is a bit too big to bite on Elliot."

"And who is that?" Munch, the tall skinny partner of Fin asked he observed the article and the photo next to it.

"Ya, it can't possibly be-" Fin, the gangster cop with slick black hair in a low ponytail started, his eyebrows furrowed.

"This is our victim, Piper. In all her glory." Olivia confirmed.

They all looked at her as of she were insane, the multiple phone calls in the precinct, the many cops and criminals hurrying inside and out disappeared.

"What is she doing on this website?" Elliot asked.

"You mean, a-

The captain stormed in just then, more furious than his suit, as he held up a manila envelope to motion them inside his office.

The four detectives glanced quickly at each other before they all parted.

"We've got trouble. Any of you know how the press is all over Piper and her father's case? And why CIA is having us investigated? Last thing I want is the IAB and Lieutenant Tucker in my ass for no damn reason."

"Wow, captain. SVU sounds pretty infamous." A slender woman approached with a bright smile. She had milk white skin and brown hair.

"And you are?" Elliot asked first.

"I go by Dr. Dove. Piper's therapist."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Dr. Drew Mel is Piper's father.<strong>

**And don't get confused because Fin= a detective and Finn= blonde ****rock star**

**I apologize, those of you who are familiar with SVU probably recognize a mistake I made. Dr. Wong is actually, Huang. But I won't change it so everything won't be all confusing.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to write out the next few chapters and reveal what _really_ happened to Piper that night, and her father. Where is Stork and Junko? They'll be down at the precinct shortly. **

**Why is Piper seeing a shrink?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Plz, vote on my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sharpshooters lie

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**This chapter contains investigation scenes and lewd questioning. Beware they are written in bold lettering.**

**Warning, the following passsage contains some coarse language, mentions of sex and rape, odd things, disturbing lyrics, mystery, and mentions of bondage. Reader Discretion is advised. (lol) **

**Read carefully and don't get offended, if you do please do not complain because you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Aerrow shot Finn a sideways glare as he was carried out of the precinct by two detectives. He removed his harsh gaze from his best friend as Detective Elliot Stabler relieved him off his annoying shackles with a little rougher force than he should have, pushing him out of the precinct as he took one last glance at the defeated blonde behind the large one-way mirror.<p>

"Somehow they're letting you go, but that doesn't mean I don't suspect anything. I know you're not as innocent as you seem, Aerrow. What you and your friend did to that girl will come back and bite you." Elliot drew his face close to Aerrow's, his harsh whispers shooting cold chills down the redhead's spine as the words embedded in his brain. He was not afraid of Elliot at all. Aerrow was a CIA agent and no detective from the special victims unit was about to scare him into submission. Aerrow was smart, brilliant and handsome. He might have wept over his beloved girlfriend at the hospital, getting all pissed at his best friend for revealing such disturbingly absurd information to the detectives but he was not afraid, at least not yet. Aerrow was hiding something, even though he was encouraging Finn to help him bring Piper to justice, he just could not understand why his plans were drowning right now. All because Dove showed up, uninvited with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Aerrow frowned as he rubbed his wrist to relieve some of the burning ache from his reddening flesh. He just couldn't understand why Dove was here. Why did she show up? Did she have a motive? She was not even suppose to be here because by just being present obviously without Piper's consent, she was violating her patient's rights. Right? He learned this from the book. He was sure of this.  
>Something was still not right about her sudden presence.<br>First of all, Finn was going to get his ass handed to him for what he's just pulled down at the precinct.  
>Second, he was going to get Piper from that wretched hospital that oddly reeked of fresh mushrooms and rubbing alcohol.<br>Aerrow looked left to right before crossing the busy streets of the popular city. He folded the collar of his black shirt as he jogged down a familiar street that was occupied by few thugs and youngsters, Aerrow nodded at the dark-haired one then the latter fumbled nervously with his touch-pad. Seconds later, a black Cadillac Escalade pulled over the empty curb, the back door opened quickly so Aerrow could easily jump in.

* * *

><p>Coming back to the hospital was not supposed to be this hard even for Aerrow. He was suppose to be strong for his girl! Now as he watched a pudgy woman pin her arm down to stabilize her with a long thick syringe, two men and another woman pinned her other members down firmly as she tried to break free from their hold, kicking and screaming, his knees weakened and shook unconsciously below him.<br>"I killed my baby! No! Stop! Please, please!"  
>Aerrow, aghast, stood frozen in his spot. The thin rectangular velvet box in his hand has never felt any heavier than lead by now. The world vanished, colors and all. The atmosphere thickened. Aerrow heard her screams. Those screams that were always triggered by him and only him were masked with such substantial terror, euphonious no more, those screams of hers were torn and bleeding pure anguish.<p>

His heart ached.

But his body succumbed to the numbness he was desperately trying to avoid.

"Piper..."

* * *

><p>"So you're Piper's therapist, huh? You know you are walking straight into a trap." Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak said with a rare smile as she folded her suitcase. She held the french doctor's gaze briefly before standing right in front of her, a hairsbreadth away. She wasn't about to explain to this mediocre shrink how law worked, she definitely wasn't going to remind her that Piper could sue her for violating her confidentiality rights. She wasn't going to tell the brunette that her license could be pulled within a heartbeat. As long as Piper got the justice she deserves, and the boys get locked up. And also, she gets to win another case.<p>

"I'm here to help." Dove said with a french-coated accent lacing through her English words.

"You can start by telling us why our rape victim, your patient, is not talking." Elliot boomed.

"I don't know detective, maybe I would be in the same state if I'd been raped and badly beaten on the other side of the city and lost my baby as a result."

Everyone in the room grew silent as the brunette pushed her way past the detectives and lawyers to observe the photo on the computer screen.

"I knew this was going to get out one day." She said with defeat as her shoulders slumped and her lips relaxed into a loose line.

"You mean your patient's well-displayed disease? Ya, who would've thought?" Olivia muttered.

"I told you, this was not rape. The girl enjoys these things, it is in her nature, her mind is infested with mad thoughts. She was acting out her fantasy with her boyfriend." Dark Ace, former DDA, Aerrow's lawyer slithered his way inside the large office with a crooked smirk.

Elliot immediately rushed towards the tall black-haired man and gritted his teeth.

"What now detective?" Ace asked with confidence.

"Elliot, back off." The captain started with a disapproving grimace.

Stabler ignored the room's occupants, he only saw Dark Ace and all the red and black that came with the bastard.

As the conversation raged on, Captain Cragen urged his two best detectives out of the room, ushering them to find other evidence and facts concerning the multiple suspects and the sole victim on the case.

"Then why did he leave her there in the middle of the night, naked, and unconscious?!"

"That was part of the fantasy."

"Oh give me a beak, she's his girlfriend!" Novak added. "He and his best friend raped her and left her there for dead, with no sense of modesty!"

"Casey you don't know that for sure. They're pretty average." Munch said carelessly.

"Average? That's the last word I'd call them."

Dove pulled a seat and comfortably sat with her long slender legs hooked awkwardly by the hoofs of the comfy chair.

"Before we do this, I'm going to need some coffee." Besides, she knew she was going to get her license permanently suspended for breaching confidentiality codes, she might as well start relieving some stress now.

* * *

><p>When Finn realized that what he has done has at least helped his best friend out of the precinct, he was proud of himself. Maybe this was going to be a fresh start for the both of them, he thought carefully. Maybe they could put all that has happened behind them and start anew with some help in a new city. He was waiting for the detectives to come back and scream at him to reveal more details about his crime, but Finn would refuse this time. If lying about it hurts this much, then what about the actual act? Finn lowered his head under the table, tucking an arm beside his head to shield his face from the camera and the one-way glass. Carefully like he has done dozens of times before, he slipped a finger inside his sleeve, he snorted the white powder and shook his head as he waited for the good stuff to engulf his brain. Just before entering euphoria, a familiar voice sliced through his thoughts.<p>

"You're very brave Finn. I mean come on? Snorting coke in the core of your maker. Impressive." The muscular construction manager said with a small gruff.

"What is it Junko? If you need a fix, go ask-"

"No buddy, I'm not here for that." Junko said as he slid on a chair and turned his body sideways to meet his friend's unfocused eyes.

The two looked at each other for a while, Finn kept tilting his head back occasionally and rubbing his forefinger across his nostrils as the drug invaded his senses, neither man tore off their gaze.

"What's happened to you Finn? I've heard rumors. You're all over the news and apparently you are being charged for rape and assault. Your life is ruined! You wouldn't..."

"You're one to talk Junko. You're the one who's been keeping all her panties in your kit and jerking off them! God knows what else you've done with them. She knows, she knows what you have done. I saw her that night when she had seen you in there. She was so damn disgusted, she felt violated and uncomfortable in her own room." Finn chuckled darkly as he peeled himself off his seat and dragged his body across the room, he stared out at the window towards the large city and the tall buildings, the rough side of the town which he knew inside out of. It was where he and Junko grew up when they lost their parents.

"She ran into my room that night. She was seeking comfort you know, from me off all people, she was... she was so damn distraught! At first I thought, man, I have waited to see how the great Piper breaks down. She's been so freaking strong and independent, she even controls what Aerrow does sometimes even when his tires aren't on the right track. As horrible as this sounds... She has been the perfect thing in my entire life since my parents' accident. I had nothing and still... she was my friend. She never let me down. And then there was Aerrow."

Junko noticed how Finn's fists clenched at the mention of his own best friend's name. Although the biracial muscular builder was in the dark, he kept listening to the blonde and trying to figure out where he was going with his speech. Finn was his friend and they shared many things. Sometimes even deep secrets. However he did not know if this was Finn talking or the rockstar coke junkie who is only sober when he's knocked out.

"Finn what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if she had just stayed with me and never agreed to let Aerrow waltz in her life, things would've been better! I mean look at all that's happened this year? He's got her against her best friend, knocked up, hurting people and herself, and even killing her father!"

* * *

><p>"And that's what we've been waiting for. Hopefully the judge won't throw out this confession since he's clearly under the influence." ADA Novak said with a hard expressionless face as she stared at Finn behind the mirror yelling at his friend, she kept a hard professional face. "Book him."<p>

"But you just said he's under the influence? Won't that be-" Munch started but stopped as he realized the Attorney's plan.

"He knows what he's doing, he isn't a child although he acts like one sometimes. He has to realize the consequences of his actions. Even if he did not commit the crime, he will still go down for drug possession, voyeurism, and obstruction of justice."

"She's right. I studied Finn's behavior and responses towards others, I find him unpredictable. When unpredictable, he can be a flight risk." Dr. Huang intervened.

"Hey, check out the lyrics to this song. It's called 'Pay the piper' by his band 'Sharpshooters.' I've got to say that those are seriously disturbing." Munch pointed to the screen of his iPhone. "Read these lines right here..."

_I hear your coarse screams_

_Euphonious they are_

_Brown skin dark hair_

_All I wish were mine_

_But here I still am_

_Inside of you I reside_

_Lovemaking is archaic_

_Roughness is so sweet_

_We abide the darkness!_

_With a cold knife_

_Emerges a warm cut_

_With a leather whip_

_Unleashes your true self_

_Come, come_

_The chasm is closing_

_So are your legs_

_Open them_

_Let me in_

_You owe me this_

_You know it_

_You see me_

_You see me watching_

_from afar I do always_

_But now it's time_

_it's time to pay_

_it's time to pay_

_pay the Piper, Piper-_

* * *

><p><strong>"I can't take this anymore, are you sure he wrote this himself? It's so..." A purple-haired woman pushed aside the cell phone as she removed her professional goggles. She carefully measured the last drops of the chemicals. <strong>

**Detective Stabler walked around the clean counter stations and confirmed the woman's curiosity.**

**"I don't get it. I thought Finn always had a thing for me... but Piper?" Starling scanned the piece with a murmur. " It's just a song. I don't think he meant anything by it."**

**"A young woman that fits this song perfectly is hospitalized, traumatized and you are taking his side?"**

**"I don't care about Piper. Aerrow is the one you want anyways, not Finn."**

**"Clearly but he did not do this alone, he must have had help. Has Aerrow recently done anything unusual out of the blue?"**

**"Not that I know of."**

**"Was Aerrow cheating on Piper?"**

**"Why are you asking about Aerrow now?"**

**"This isn't only about Finn, miss, now where were you that night?"**

**Starling's eyes bulged out of her head. She reduced the volume of the flame and removed the flask from the Bunsen-burner, creating a small spark as she picked up her tongs and removed the steaming crucible from the burner. "Are you mad? I have nothing to do with Piper's assault! I may not like her very much but I did nothing wrong!" Her English accent was remarkably heavy and alert. Her violet eyes were wide with terror and bewilderment.**

**"Get out. I don't have to say anything to any of you. Get out!"**

**Olivia and Elliot gave her a last glance, Olivia slipped her card on the lab table and gave her a knowing look that desperately read; 'if you know anything at all, call me.'**

**Once outside the Interceptors' laboratory, Elliot explained how he had to keep himself in an imaginary tight leash from lashing out at the defensive woman.**

**"She knows it happened. We have to get her down at the precinct."**

**"We can't do that El, we don't know for sure. We've got nothing against her and we cannot force her to talk."**

**"We have a lead." Elliot waved the chopsticks from Starling's ramen cup with a smirk.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, Finn is a lucky guy. He gets women in his bed all the time! Even if he would get some hard-to-get chicks he'd be too drunk to... you know... function properly, anyways, I don't think he'd rape anybody especially Piper. They had a secret thing in middle school, but it didn't last cause they were too close... like siblings.. She broke it off and moved on quickly, Finn just couldn't get over it though. And when Aerrow moved into the picture, he lost it. His sad poetry and romantic lyrics turned bitter and... sadistic. From what he told me, I'd give anything to get with Piper. Maybe she could teach me a few things in-"<strong>

**The detectives stared at the bass player with a harsh menacing stare, their gaze receded as the tall skinny musician casted his gaze downwards and ran a shaky hand through his long platinum locks.**

**"And where were you two nights ago?" Olivia asked.**

**"On tour of course! In Australia." The musician replied with a slight stammer tainting his speech.**

**"I hate to admit it but he was a lot more helpful than anybody we've questioned so far."**

**"Ya, a little too helpful."**

**Elliot swung the cup of latte the bassist was drinking as DNA evidence.**

**"Perfect."**

**When the detectives headed out of the room, they pulled on their black gloves hastily and spoke among each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Finn is unpredictable, if it wasn't for his killer voice and guitar skills I would've quit this band because of him years ago. But look at me, I'm a famous pianist! I have this mansion, all that money, my own-"<strong>

**"Ok, ok, whatever. Now has Finn ever shown any signs of violence towards band members? Fans even?" Elliot cut her off quickly, although rude, the girl understood the detective and altered her tone.**

**"Finn? No, not Finn. He's a sweetheart. The only thing he'd hurt is the ground he walks on, if you would call that hurting. I'd let him walk all over me any day." She recovered a red and black checkered patch from her case as she spoke.**

**"Have you two been together at one point?" Olivia added.**

**"Unfortunately, no. I've offered myself to him plenty of times but... he aways says there is somebody else. Even when drunk."**

**"He ever told you who that somebody else is?"**

**"No. I can't believe Finn would ever do something like that to Piper. They're like siblings, always fighting but have each other's backs."**

**"I don't understand this, miss." Elliot said lowly and very slowly as his clear eyes searched for the musician's. "If Finn gets women all the time, why does he refuse you in particular?"**

**"You two must be thirsty, how about some coffee or..."**

**Elliot was about to cut her off and repeat his question but Olivia held him back as she placed her hand on his shoulder with a light squeeze, noticing the girl's discomfort.**

**"Where were you two nights ago?" Elliot squeezed his teeth together as he waited for the frail girl's answer.**

**"On tour with the band, in Spain." She twirled a bright red strand from the many unrelated layers of her messy mane, fingering the leather fabric of her black tights as she looked from right to left.**

**"And Finn was with you?"**

**"Uh... yes, yes. Of course he was, he's our lead singer, the face of our band, and who are the Sharpshooters without one."**

**"A bunch of-"**

**"Elliot, don't."**

**The young woman drummed her fingers on her lap, puffing and exhaling out of her nose.**

**"How long have you known Finn?"**

**"I joined the band three years ago but I've met Finn in high school, senior year, I wouldn't say I know him outside of the band."**

**"Hey, what is that above you calf?"**

**"Oh, it's a... It's like a tattoo."**

**"That doesn't look as professional as the others you have."**

**"No... I...branded myself."**

* * *

><p><strong>"What can you tell us about him then?"<strong>

**"No, but... He has been pretty physical with that best friend of his, Aerrow. He's hated the guy ever since they were introduced. That girl, Piper, yes. She broke his heart when she announced that she and Aerrow began dating. God I could see the pain in his beautiful blue eyes, they were bleeding heartache! Once, Finn had reserved a special VIP spot just for her so he could at least get some alone time with her you know, but she showed up with this sickly pale dude! He was almost green I tell you. Finn was off, he'd even smashed his guitar on stage. Finn never, ever does that. I know him. Yet he still got himself so worked up over that little bitch. She's all smiles and perfection, her killer body, her relaxed demeanor, her hair! I can't even get any of my hairstylist to do that and I'm cool! But she is fake! She's no different from that stupid empress friend of hers, an opportunist, always looking for a way to get to the top. And Finn still doesn't look at me when I was the one that was there when he was crying, heartbroken! I was there to carry him home when he was high or too drunk to drive! Yet he still pines after that pathetic wench. She got what she deserved." He punched the wall. "Sorry... I uh... I'm sorry. I have to got and I promised a fan I would sign her drumsticks."**

**"Wait, wait! Where were you two nights ago?"**

**"Are you serious? I'm gay, I would never-"**

**"That doesn't matter. Gay or straight. Rape knows no gender nor sexuality."**

**"Which means I am a suspect." He nodded sarcastically while flicking his thin feminine wrist.**

**"Whatever you call it."**

**"Since you so badly want to know. I was at drum rehearsal with our bassist."**

**"Why just the bassist? Why not all of you?"**

**"We just.. uh... needed to get some rhythms down."**

**"And all the other band members just happened to get the rhythms down and not you two?"**

**"Yes." he said slowly glaring at Olivia. "If you don't mind, I have to go."**

**"you seem pretty bitter towards Piper. Did you know anything else out of the ordinary about her or Aerrow?"**

**"All I know is that those two did it wherever they met, they couldn't keep their hands off each other and sometimes you'd hear the door slam so hard... the studio would shake! You'd hear these unnatural sounds, almost animalistic! it scared the shit out of me. They have replaced this desk like ten times! They don't have normal sex..."**

**Elliot placed a hand on a coffee table, applying slight pressure on the furniture as he listened closely to the bassist's words.**

**"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. It's infected." The bassist said with a small smirk.**

**"And how do you know that?"**

**"Whatever. I have to go."**

**Elliot and Olivia were suddenly uncomfortable in the room, their lips turned into frowns but soon both detectives broke out into a laughter.**

**"Well, he had a lot to say." Olivia spoke up.**

**"A little too much."**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lateness. I was and still am extremely busy with schoolwork and books and stuff like that. I even forgot about my work on here!<p>

I promise the next chapter will reveal the truth that many of you are waiting for. Thank you for sticking with this and for being wonderful fans. I adore your reviews.

Vote my poll :D


End file.
